


Possession

by xdestroying



Series: Marks of Imperfection [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: (Arashi) member death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutilation, Torture, Violence, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestroying/pseuds/xdestroying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before fatefully meeting the dark Sakurai Sho, he was alone, he went to work alone, faced traumas alone, but with the space Sho suddenly fills in his life, in the life which has violently, suddenly crumbled around Jun, there is only Sho left, Sho in the middle of it all, the reason for it, and the only secure grip, Jun feels he has on reality. A reality which still feels blurry, unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it.

The school is dark and eerie, its walls even a darker grey at this time of the night. Only one room is occupied, how the occupants got in there is a mystery.  
Jun agreed to witness this, he agreed to be an accomplice, he agreed to come along. He agreed to watch this monster at work, to watch as the blood runs down his forearms and the man in front of him screams and screams and screams again, the sounds filling the room, filling his ears, filling his world. He cannot look away, cannot tear his eyes off the creature standing over his victim, knife twirling beautifully between his fingers.  
“Are you watching Jun?” he will ask and Jun can only swallow the lump in his throat, can only nod, knowing that Sakurai cannot see him do so anyway.  
“Good,” he knows Jun is watching and lets the back of his hand glide down over the cheek of the police chief in a caress, down to the mole at his chin,  
“Such a pretty marking, “ he whispers.  
Jun’s heart beats once, hard, in his chest, an action he will later come to recognize as jealously.  
Sho twists the knife in his hand again, so fast that Jun cannot follow the movement, and suddenly, so quickly that Ninomiya’s gasp followed by a bone chilling scream is the first evidence of what is happening; Sho slams the blade of the knife into Ninomiya’s eye, so hard and with so much force that the handle is the only thing that stops the knife from piecing all the way through the man’s skull. Does it reach his brain? That would have been a small mercy.  
Jun covers his mouth with his hand, eyes wide, and his head hurts. This is too much, way too much.  
Sho’s laughter drowns out Ninomiya’s following whimpers, and Jun shivers again. He is frozen in place, his fear so palpable that it nails him to the ground.  
It is the blood on the floor, the blood on Ninomiya’s face that tells him, yells at him, that Sho is carving the man up nice and well, and now Jun wants to look away, to not see, to stop this from happening.  
“Matsumoto!!” Ninomiya screams in desperation, but there is no saving him. Jun cannot step in now, there is just no way. He cannot possibly oppose Sho, he cannot. His body is screaming at him to run, his heart telling him to stay.  
When Sho turns around, Jun gasps at the sight. There are blood stains on his face, his beautiful face, creating artful patterns, grotesque and exquisite, and his hands are wet with blood and muscle mass. He is walking towards Jun and in his haze, Jun does not recognize his intentions until he is forced harshly up against the concrete wall behind him. It is ice cold and his back hurts as he is slammed against it. There is a hot hand around his jaw, at his throat and he finds that he suddenly cannot breathe, there are fingers pressing at his throat, and no air is let into his lungs. He gasps desperately, and the smile grows on Sho’s face. He looks so crazy, yet the life is shining out of him, he is enjoying this with every breath he has. And he is insanely aroused.  
“Your turn, Jun,” he breathes against Jun’s cheek before he bites at his jaw, at the moles on his face, on his lips and then his tongue is in Jun’s mouth, choking him.  
Jun’s lungs are burning, he is desperately clawing at Sho’s chest for air, grabbing at his soaked-through shirt, but Sho just breathes raggedly against his ear,  
“Destroy him, destroy those imperfect marks of his. Show him why you are perfect Jun.”  
And then he finally, finally loosens his fingers around Jun’s throat. The ex-detective stumbles forward, drawing in oxygen in gasps as he takes one difficult step after another towards Ninomiya.  
There is still fear in Nino’s one, brown eye, knowing what is about to happen. But it is not the same fear as when Sho is looking at him. Jun is probably not quite looking like a lunatic.  
Sho’s knife is in Jun’s hand. He has not realized until now, has not noticed how he clings to the weapon, how tightly he holds it against his palm.  
His body is shaking all over, and he knows it will create a mess, and he knows he is scared out of his wits, revolted and out of control, but Sho’s words are ringing in his ears, and he sees nothing but blood when he tears Nino up from the ground by his hair, pulling out a few strands with his harsh grip, and moves up close to Ninomiya’s face. He can smell the smoke on the man’s breath, taste the iron from Sho’s kisses on his own tongue and he coughs suddenly, swaying in front of the smaller man. There are bruises and blood all over him, and suddenly a rush goes through Jun, a force he has never felt before. Is it adrenaline? Warmth seeps over him, and he feels arms wrapping around his waist. These arms and the searing breath at his ear is what pushes him over the edge. With a snarl, he shows the knife directly into Ninomiya’s abdomen, twisting it, pushing it, pushing it, earning a strangled cry in response. And the warm feeling of guts spilling over his hands makes him sag against Sho’s hold. If the killer had not been behind him, he would have fallen to his knees along with Ninomiya. He would look like him, feel like a dead person on the stone cold floor too. The only difference between the two of them would be the flood of blood pouring out of Ninomiya’s body.  
There is just so much blood.  
Jun turns slightly to his right and throws up in great heaves.  
  
He does the same when they get home. He just cannot stop throwing up, cannot stop the shaking of his body, the heavy churning in his gut.  
And when Sho joins him on the floor with a warm hand against his back and a soothing word of, “You did well,” he feels as if he throws up all of his insides into the bowl, staining the water blood red. He is so revolted.  
  
  
The following morning, he wakes up, all caged in by Sho’s limps tangled up in his own. From behind, Sho’s arms are encircling his waist, one leg between Jun’s, the other thrown over his thigh, and he can hear Sho’s heavy breathing just next to his ear, making soft tufts of hair wave over his cheeks, tickling his skin.  
Like this, he imagines he could easily just ignore and forget last night’s horrors. Just for a moment. In this small safe haven of warmth, he loses track of time, forgets what he has done and what the creature behind him really is.  
To Jun, these moments are what makes it all worth it. To be able to lie here with Sho so close, his attention solely on Jun, even during sleep, is the reason why Jun lets Sho do all those horrible things to him.  
He closes his eyes and tries to only focus on the warmth in his heart like this, the swelling, the happiness he feels there. However desperately he wants to forget what he did in the darkness of the night, un-see and erase it all, he cannot. And now he has to get up and go to work and find Ninomiya dead on the cold concrete floor of that horrible, abandoned school.  
“What is wrong Jun?”  
Sho’s voice behind him is dark and grainy from sleep, soothing. Jun smiles softly before he even realizes it, and though he did not expect Sho to be awake, he is thankful.  
“I need to go to work today. Gotta go and pretend to be horrified and shocked and out of my mind when investigating th-… Our kill.”  
In this case, it probably would not be hard. Honestly, he does not want to see what they have done to Ninomiya, to see it all in daylight, exposed.  
“You could quit.”  
“Then who is supposed to try and catch you?”  
Jun turns around, his skin tingling as Sho’s hand moves over his stomach.  
Sho is smirking at him, his dark eyes sparkling, and he moves his other hand to brush it over Jun’s face, over his lips. The reaction in Jun is instantaneous, the warmth in his stomach spreads when Sho’s gaze moves down to his mouth.  
“But you already caught me,” Sho purrs and a hiss escapes Jun as Sho starts to rub his lower stomach.  
Jun is breathing heavily already, his lips parted, and his eyes slowly moves down Sho’s neck and his taunt, muscular upper body, feeling how his own body is igniting. When Sho’s finger moves to the middle of his bottom lip, Jun opens his mouth for it and gently sucks on the tip, gaze locking with Sho’s as he lets his tongue swirl around the joint before he takes in all of it. He can see how it affects Sho, how his pupils dilate dangerously, how his mouth goes slightly slack, and then his hand swiftly grabs Jun’s half-hard erection, and Jun moans with Sho’s finger in his mouth.  
With a low growl, Sho suddenly rolls on top of Jun, his wet fingers grabbing Jun’s jaw roughly before their mouths meet and Sho’s tongue is in Jun’s mouth. Jun can feel Sho’s hardened cock against his inner thigh, the feeling making him groan while Sho starts pumping his length slowly.  
“Sho…” he breathes when Sho moves away for a second before he shoves his tongue back between Jun’s lips.  
The hand he has around Jun’s jaw moves down to his neck, where he gently presses his fingers in under the jawbone, making it slightly difficult for Jun to breathe. That added difficulty when his breathing is already ragged, makes Jun choke on Sho’s tongue and he feels how Sho’s cock twitches, and Sho then tightens his fingers momentarily around the base of Jun’s length. Jun’s back arches. And he can breathe again, when Sho cannot resist that temptation and moves his mouth down to suck on one of Jun’s hardening nipples.  
“Though…” he mumbles suddenly against the sensitive skin of Jun’s chest, forming the words between his nibbling and suckling around Jun’s stiffening nub, “You are trapped too.”  
Sho knows, and Sho exploits it, and Jun whimpers miserably.  
“Now, moan for me Jun,” Sho’s is relentless as he bites on Jun’s white flesh, moving back up to his neck, “Let me hear you.” His hand swiftly moves underneath one of Jun’s thighs to make him bend it upwards, and he lets go of Jun’s cock, something which makes Jun gasp quietly in protest. But then his fingers prod around Jun’s hole and he cannot help the moan, the clenching in anticipation.  
In bed, Sho is unrelenting and as selfish and greedy as Jun has witnessed him be while he is chopping up people, he claims what he wants and Jun can only take it, take it, take everything that Sho gives him. And it is this inability to resist, this forcefulness and power, he has become totally addicted to, which lay him submissive to Sho’s mercy. It feels so good, too good, when Sho ignores his protests and just takes him right when and how he wants him.  
Jun is reduced to shivers and moans while Sho’s lubed fingers move inside him, knuckles deep.  
“Pl- Please…” he whimpers when Sho grazes his prostate.  
“Yes, that’s what I like to hear, baby, beg for it.”  
His arm is over his eyes, his hips moving desperately to make Sho’s fingers go deeper. He wants it so much it hurts; he wants it so much he does not care what he has to do to get it.  
Sho’s breath is suddenly by his ear, his fingers speeding up, the lewd, slick sound increasing in volume. Jun feels teeth scraping the shell of his ear, “Take hold of the headboard. Wrap your fingers around the iron bars, and _don’t_ let go.” It is an order and a warning. Should he move his hands… Jun does not want to imagine what Sho would do.  
If anyone is capable of proper punishment, it is the most dangerous killer in Japan.  
So Jun does as Sho says, and once he has ensured a secure hold, he watches, breath hitching, while Sho grabs onto both of his thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh tightly and he forces them as far apart as possible. Jun is quite flexible, but Sho likes to test the exact extent to which Jun’s limps can bend and stretch. Jun gasps and bites his lip to prevent a moan at the burning sensation, and Sho continues to push. The other man’s eyes move from between Jun’s legs to look him in the eye, and he grins. And pushes again. This time, Jun draws in a quick breath, tears springing to his eyes. It burns, the pain is spreading upwards, and Jun is not sure he can take more of it, his body on fire.  
“Please. I can’t.”  
“You can’t what, Jun?” Sho tilts his head. His voice is dark.  
Jun swallows, “You can’t press them further apart.”  
His grin widens, “Are you sure?”  
Sho moves forward a bit on his knees, pressing Jun’s knees further upwards before he once more gives the thighs a forceful push. With the motion, the tip of his cock comes in contact with Jun’s opening and a loud moan escapes Jun. Pre-come is leaking from the head of his cock, he is so hard, so aroused. How Sho can hold back is beyond him.  
“I love it when you look like this,” Sho says, his voice a low rumble. His eyes are locked between Jun’s legs, and Jun can feel how his face is all hot and red with how Sho so obviously stares at his cock, his exposed hole, “So ready for me to devour you.”  
Sho releases one of Jun’s thighs to lube his cock up well and good, throwing Jun one heated glance as he pumps himself for good measure. Jun can feel himself shake in arousal and anticipation, he cannot wait to feel Sho inside him, to have him move hard and fast, he cannot wait for Sho to tear him apart. His mouth is dry and goes slack in a gasp as soon as Sho aligns his dick with his hole and pushes in in one fluid motion. He does not wait for Jun to get ready, but starts thrusting hard and deep, groaning darkly at the feeling of Jun’s tightness around him, and his hands are forcing Jun’s legs apart again. Jun feels so full and his hands are hurting with the way he holds onto the iron bars in desperation, the one thing he can focus on, with the sensation of mixed pain and pleasure flooding his mind, while preventing himself from touching Sho as his cock moves in and out of him, the fleshy sound mixing with the noises Sho makes and Jun’s occasional gasps of pain echoing in his ears. Sho is clenching his teeth, a beat of sweat running down the side of his neck, and Jun moans when he hits just _there_ , once, twice, before he suddenly lifts Jun’s leg to rest it on his shoulder, and Jun outright _wails_ at how deep it makes Sho’s dick move into him. Jun is sure he will split apart if Sho forces his cock further into him, he is sure he will be ripped in half if Sho does not stop forcing him wide open, and yet Sho only goes faster, the grip on Jun’s legs getting rougher. There is more pain than pleasure and yet Jun is close, so close; thinking about the bruises Sho will leave on him, he feels himself clenching around Sho’s thick cock.  
“Fuck yes,” Sho breathes and grids out a deep moan, “How does that feel Jun? What do you want?”  
Jun is quick to reply, eyeing Sho’s hand as it slides further down his thigh, and he knows what he is going to do, “More. Please, more.” And Sho lifts his other leg up to his shoulder, and he is now balls deep, slamming into Jun with abandon.  
He moves to take a hold of Jun’s ass cheeks now, and Jun realizes that Sho had not reached the end of him, not until he pulls at Jun’s hips in time with his thrusts and it _hurts_ Jun, each thrust adding to the pain but also the pleasure, and Jun cannot take anymore, it is so much that he can no longer keep his eyes open, he forgets how to breathe, and with Sho all over him, inside him, now breathing on his face, he cannot hold it out any longer and he comes hard with something between a moan and a sob, feeling how he spills hot between his own lower abdomen and Sho’s, and can vaguely feel how Sho rams into him with a bruising force before he is filled with a liquid heat and Sho’s guttural groan rings in his ears when he orgasms. And he sees white stars behind his eyelids, and he feels thoroughly used.  
How is he supposed to walk to work later this afternoon?  
“You are perfect,” there is a breathless voice by his ear, a weight on his chest, a sticky feeling between Jun’s legs, but he feels so content he wants to remain like this forever, “You are absolutely perfect, Jun.” He can feel soft lips against his forehead, his cheek, his lips, but the rest of his body is so numb, he is not sure he can move.  
  
The sun is coming through the big windows in the living room, bathing Sho, who is nursing his coffee and his newspaper, in a warm light. It is an image Jun is used to, but can still not get enough of. The man will leave Jun in twenty minutes, and Jun himself expects to go to work in an hour’s time, if the police does not discover Ninomiya’s body before that.  
How Sho can just go to work normally, how he can murder at night, in utterly cold blood, enjoy seeing people in so much pain that they cannot take it, and then go and converse with his colleagues, eat lunch with them, is very hard for Jun to comprehend. It is another reason why Sakurai is so intriguing to him; how can he be two such completely different people? How can he change like that from one moment to the other? And then there is the Sho when he is with Jun. The Sho whose motives Jun is still very uncertain about. He is selfish and he hurts Jun, but the words he murmurs against Jun’s scorching skin afterwards are a deep a contrast to his actions, and the meaning leaves a loud echo, staying with Jun always.  
“My thighs hurt,” Jun complains as he sits down across from Sho, a red apple and a mug of coffee in his hand.  
When Sho raises his eyes over the newspaper, Jun is looking at him with childish opposition. Jun is not lying though, his legs are still burning like crazy, complaining about the unnecessary stretching session this morning. Sho’s eyes remain on Jun, impossible to read for a moment before he smirks and returns to his reading.  
_Hm._  
Jun takes a bite of his apple, pushing his mug around absentmindedly, not exactly expecting Sho to answer, he so often leaves Jun’s small pokes at him hanging, not quite biting. So boring really. Sometimes Jun wishes the man would bite back. But then again, Sho bites hard.  
“Careful what you say,” he then finally replies, though not looking up, “Or I’ll hurt you elsewhere too next time.”  
The flesh of the apple is suddenly hard for Jun to swallow, but it is not because of fear. Rather, he is elated. Heart skipping in anticipation. And this is exactly the reason why he wishes his teases would affect the cold Sakurai more. Because as much as Jun hurts, he likes the stinging soreness afterwards. It makes him… Feel.  
When it is time for the other man to leave, Jun follows him to the genkan to say goodbye, helps him remember his gloves – it is still only early spring, and there has been a chill in the air for a couple of days – he does not want Sho to catch a cold. He remains quiet, only following Sho with his eyes while he puts on his shoes, his black trench coat over his crisp suit, he is not quite sure what to say. Every time Sho has to leave for work, Jun finds himself with a feeling of loneliness, which is ridiculous for several reasons. Before fatefully meeting the dark Sakurai, he was alone, he went to work alone, faced traumas alone, but with the space Sho suddenly fills in his life, in the life which has violently, suddenly crumbled around Jun, there is only Sho left, Sho in the middle of it all, the reason for it, and the only secure grip, Jun feels he has on reality. A reality which still feels blurry, unreal.  
A long day at the office apparently awaits Sho, he has told Jun, with the request of Jun leaving the leftovers in the fridge for when he gets home.  
Jun wants to wish him a good day, opening his mouth as Sho straightens up, but then Sho steps forward, his chest hitting Jun’s, and he presses Jun to the wall, his lips demanding and unyielding on Jun’s, hands cradling Jun’s jaw tightly. Instantly Jun moans, his body heating up at once, and he wants Sho closer, arms grabbing his taunt biceps as he sucks Sho’s tongue into his mouth, savours the taste of him, hoping it will linger and last.  
When Sho releases him, he is panting slightly, lips glistening, and Jun knows that he would not have escaped those black eyes had Sho not been on his way out the door.  
Sho’s hand is by his cheek, a finger running down to the side of his neck, moving over his moles,  
“Don’t wait up for me,” he whispers, eyes on Jun’s mouth, “You need proper sleep tonight.”  
Jun finds himself leaning into his touch, and Sho smiles softly, “Please don’t look so sad. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
The heat lingers long after the door has closed behind him.  
  
  
Unsurprisingly, there is pandemonium in the office.  
To his astonishment, Jun finds Ishida in the lobby, talking gently to a sobbing woman while Mizuhara stands beside her, holding her shoulders and trying to soothe her as best she can. The previous inspector was supposed to have quit his job, which was why Ninomiya got assigned to the case, but it does not seem to be the case anymore. Jun takes a deep breath and prepares to pretend to freak out over what he is about to hear.  
“Ishida-san?” he inquires, stepping up to the older man who is wearing his light grey suit. Jun has always found he looked like a detective from old American movies.  
“Matsumoto-san,” he acknowledges back, before grabbing Jun’s elbow to guide him away from the woman who is still unable to stop crying.  
What she has seen must be truly horrifying.  
Ishida clears his throat before he fixes Jun with a serious stare, “Ninomiya-san was found dead this afternoon.”  
Just his tone alone makes it easy for Jun to appear stunned, the reaction so incorporated in his body due to years of working as a detective that he just needs to switch off his brain and it will not be a problem.  
“N-Ninomiya-san?” he gasps, bringing both hands up to cover his face, “What- Is it our killer?”  
Ishida nods gravely, and Jun finds himself feeling bad for the man. He just got out of this. Then again, with Jun’s intel now, he knows Sho would never go after Ishida. Of course, Jun cannot leave out the possibility of Ishida getting badly injured, but he would never be a target for killing purposes. Since he has no moles.  
“As you know, I resigned from this case, but after what happened to Ninomiya, I feel horrible for it,” Jun stares at him as a shadow falls over his face. He knows Ishida only does this out of fear of what his colleagues may think of him. With this happening, he has to take responsibility. As much as he dislikes the thought. “I will return to the case with you, Matsumoto-san. We must catch this killer. Avenge Ninomiya-san.”  
Despite Jun agreeing, despite him listening to his superior for the greater part of an hour before they head out to look at the crime scene and face Ninomiya’s body, he does not feel the previous respect he has had for the man, before everything got turned upside down. Because, despite his efforts to remain calm and collected, to Jun it is evident, like a neon-sign flashing at him, how Ishida really feels.  
He is scared out of his wits. And like this, there is no way he will ever catch the killer.  
  
The smell tickles his nose even before they reach the room where Sho and he tore Ninomiya to pieces. He recognizes it instantly, the smell of blood, and he can feel the churning in his gut at the smell, at his surroundings which remind him of what he did, of what he is about to see. There is a reason why he only ate an apple this morning. If it all is going to come up again…  
Jun hesitates by the open door, avoids looking into the corner where he knows the body is. He does not remember that they put it there, but the red colour screams at him from the edge of his vision, evidence that Ninomiya’s wrecked body is lying there, a few meters away from Jun, disgraced, unrecognizable. He wants to throw up already. Throw up and cry and scream and pour out his soul, turn his insides out. It is an utterly gut-wrenching feeling. Knowing he was the one to end Ninomiya’s misery offers little comfort.  
In front of him, Ishida greets the forensics on the scene, but their voices are a murmur far from Jun’s attention. He realizes he is hyperventilating, unable to breathe, unable to move. He cannot look. He _cannot_ look.  
“I am not sure this is the same killer, Ishida-san,”  
Finally, Jun forces his body to move forward, still ignoring the stench from the corner, the warning of what he soon has to face.  
He listens as the man explains why exactly this kill is different, and of course, Jun knows that, yes, the kill is different. Because he was in on it.  
“It is obviously the same criteria; Ninomiya-san has a mole on his chin, but remember our killer’s obsession with symmetry? It is just not right this time, Ishida-san. It is sloppy, the cuts not quite accurate, though the removal of his limps and eye is rather precise. It could be a copycat.”  
Removal of limps? Jun remembers no such thing, when did that happen? He is sure he did not have the strength to cut Ninomiya anywhere after putting that knife in his belly. Did Sho do it afterwards? The thought is sickening.  
Ishida mumbles and moves over to the body, casting one glance back at Jun, urging him to come along. And Jun finds himself unable not to. If Ishida faces his obvious fears, it would not be right for Jun to suddenly hold back. To suddenly appear intimidated by a little blood. He buries his hands in his pockets, imagining the feeling of them being sticky, red, wet, he does not want to look at them, does not want to touch anything. Then he follows after Ishida, finally taking a look at Ninomiya.  
And the images flashes before his eyes.  
As he takes in the state of Ninomiya’s slumping body, kept up against the wall by the support of a broom behind him, the blood smeared all over the wall around his frame, pooling at the floor by his feet, soaking his clothes, painting them red, his missing eye and the empty socket staring at Jun, almost as if telling him _See what you have done_ , that huge, gorging hole in his stomach, an obscenely wide, red mouth, _screaming_ at him, guts spilling everywhere. And then his missing arm, cut off by the shoulder, making it seem as if he never really had an arm there to begin with, his missing leg, severed by his hip, and it is clear that the one who did this tried to make a clean cut, bones getting in the way. Resulting in tissue and strips of skin and flesh to dangle from the pale bones sticking out crookedly. He looks like a broken scarecrow and Jun realizes he is shaking, shivering, his teeth chattering. Of all the images he has seen, of all the victims, this one is by far the most grotesque looking. And Jun blames himself for it. Had it not been for him, he is certain Sakurai could have made this scene a lot neater. The images he locked away are making it hard for him to see as he witnesses them all over again; how he made the call to Ninomiya to lure him to the school, how Sho praised him with an arm around his waist, a kiss to his neck when Jun presented Ninomiya to him. The terror in Ninomiya’s light brown eyes as he realized what was going on. Accusations flew, anger and betrayal displayed in all the things the man told Jun, how he was a disgrace, how he could not believe that Jun would help such a lunatic, a cold-blooded murderer, that he was disgusted by Jun. But really, Jun could not blame him, he was disgusted too. Especially when Sho had him pressed against the wall, when Jun could feel his arousal at having Jun there with him. It was all so twisted and utterly morbid.  
_This is for you Jun, all for you. My performance._  
He cuts off the images by pinching the bridge of his nose. It is done. And it will all be in vain, should he be the one to expose Sho. No, he cannot do that. Not with all the work Sho has done to cover up their tracks, to wipe the fingerprints, to set up the scene like this. Sho has worked so hard, has shown Jun his world. There is no way he is not going to show Sho that he can trust Jun with this simple task.  
So he gets down beside the body, swallows his guilt, the bile that rises in his throat, the urge to do the right thing, and gingerly starts inspecting the corpse.  
  
Of course, there is no note. Why would Sakurai leave a note now that he has lured Jun in already? He is so utterly right, Jun is already trapped, so there is no reason for Sho to taunt him at the crime scenes any longer. He can do that in bed.  
Since Jun has kept the last notes from Sho a secret, Ishida does not inquire about that detail, when Jun mentions nothing about it. But back at the office, they both stare at the pictures taken, the intel they have on the killer and mess up their hair in frustration.  
“I have to be honest with you, Matsumoto-san,” Ishida starts, once they are alone in the room, “As frustrating as it is, we have nothing. Absolutely nothing. There are no leads on this, no tracks, no witnesses. I don’t know what to do.”  
Jun makes a show out of pretending to pity the man, getting up to walk over to his desk, an apologetic smile on his lips, “I am sorry you got pulled back into this, Ishida-san,” he tells him, gently touching his shoulder, “I am sure we will find something soon. This guy is bound to make a mistake at some point. We just have to be patient.”  
Even as he says it, he knows that will not be the case. Sho makes no mistakes.  
His superior buries his face in his hands, “All those dead people, all the families losing loved ones, all because we can’t solve this fucking puzzle!” Jun startles when Ishida slams a fist on the table, the coffee in his mug threatening to spill, “I _will_ catch this guy, I will catch him and put him behind bars and make sure he suffers. He is going to regret this. He is going to wish he had never been born when I am done with him.”  
A breath of silence fills the room after his outburst. Then, with his eyes resting on Ishida, Jun clenches his fist hard, when Ishida continues to explain how he will wrap his hands around the killer’s neck, squeeze until the monster cannot breathe, hurt him mentally and break him down. Put him in the darkest, coldest prison until he rots or succumbs to the torture.  
Anger spikes and flares in Jun. Cold, cynical wrath, and his hand falls to his side, limp. He turns his back to Ishida, does not comment on his words, does not join him in his wish for vengeance. He sits down slowly, gingerly, pulling his chair closer to the table, and stares at the mortifying pictures in front of him, knowing he _has_ to remain calm.  
There is no way. _No way_ , that Jun will let that happen. Ishida will not get to Sho. No one will get to Sho. Jun will walk through fire to prevent that from happening, he will let himself get soaked in the blood of Sho’s victims, he will taint himself until there is nothing left of him, nothing left of the man he was, only wrath and violence and death.  
With that promise from Ishida, something moved in Jun, a jigsaw piece turned.  
_No one_ shall take Sho away from him.  
  
  
When Sho gets home, Jun is not in bed despite the late hour. And he barely has time to place his coat on the rack, before Jun corners him in the genkan, and gives him little opportunity to breathe as he kisses the air from his lungs, crowds him until he has to push Jun away in confusion, question-marks in his eyes at Jun’s suddenly aggression, the hunger and desperation in the way he grips Sho’s shoulders. Sho has not witnessed this side of Jun before, and is thus caught on the wrong foot. But Jun is quickly at him again, and Sho does not complain this time; ready for the second attack, he pushes back against Jun, into the living room, retaliating, and Jun’s heart swells.  
The leftovers for Sho are forgotten by both parts when Jun fervently moves to Sho’s lap in the nearest soft living room chair, getting Sho more than riled up as he rolls his hips and grinds his ass against Sho’s growing erection. They do not make it to the bedroom, Jun is too impatient and makes Sho stay where he is, getting them both so hot and bothered that he in time can guide Sho’s cock to his hole, slipping all the way down with a filthy moan, hot against Sho’s burning cheek. And the younger man is on fire, and pulls Sho’s head back by grabbing onto his hair before forcing his tongue into his open mouth, riding him hard and fast, and taking it when Sho thrusts up to meet him halfway. They lose themselves in the pleasure, in the sound of Sho’s groans of satisfaction, of Jun’s occasional pleas for more, and the lewd sounds of their bodies coming together as Jun lets himself get filled up again and again, until they both cannot take it anymore and Jun comes with a loud moan, Sho thrusting fast through his orgasm, his clenching around his cock, and then he follows too with a growl and a bite to Jun’s collarbone. And as Jun feels himself get filled up, come trickling down between his thighs, he presses his face against the hollow of Sho’s throat, inhales his scent and basks in the way he can feel Sho all over him, can taste him when he presses kisses against his sweaty neck.  
_Mine._  
  
  
*  
  
  
**Extra:**  
  
“Ishida has no clue,” Jun tells Sho over their shared toast the following morning, “He is utterly confused due to the lack of symmetry at the last crime scene.”  
Sho hums.  
“I am sorry. I am to blame for the imperfection. I promise I will do better next time. I will learn.”  
Whether it is his words or the determination in them that makes Sho raise his eyes from his newspaper, Jun does not know, but Sho seems surprised, intrigued.  
Then he smiles, “I will look forward to it.” And something tingles inside Jun. He is unsure what it is. Anticipation? Excitement? Anxiety? All of those? With Sho’s promising black eyes and his cruel smirk, Jun finds himself enticed.  
  



End file.
